


You're Lonely, Too

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Venom doesn't understand humans and their need for affection. But, slowly, it understand why they do.





	You're Lonely, Too

Warning(s): G, none

* * *

It didn’t understand. Not at first. Eddie had forced it to still, to address what it felt, what its memories were and really meant: loneliness. At first, the word befuddled the symbiote. What was it? A disease? Something that took root in your veins and made you unwell? It was fathomless, cloying. But as time wore on, as the barriers between them became lower and lower until there was no threshold at all, this quagmire answered itself. Eddie’s feelings became its own. Like empty holes slowly being filled. Like vague descriptors finally being given words to go alongside them. It was overwhelming, but Eddie wouldn’t let it drown. It knew that.

“You’re lonely, too.”

Venom’s glistening opaque gaze snapped up at the mirror as Eddie just finished washing his face of the aftershave, a towel pressed to his cheek before swiped away. The Klyntar’s expression was visibly enigmatic, but that was useless before their bond.

 **“How? I have you, Eddie,”** the symbiote replied coolly, vulnerability feeling like a cold void. Like drowning. Everything drowned and dead, raw, open wounds and secrets that only served to compromise. Weakness. It was never allowed to be weak. Not ever. Not when they’d been made to strengthen and fortify their hosts, once.

“Then why do I still feel it? Y’can’t hide anything in our connection, love.” Eddie smiled knowingly, some kind of reassurance. A warmth stemmed from the blond. A wanting, craving thing.

That spanning mouth of vicious fangs became a dark line upon its features, no reply to that at first. It perched upon his shoulder and rumbled lowly, frustrated. Eddie craned to nuzzle its inky surface, the symbiote uttering a confused sound. **“Why do you do that, Eddie?”** It could know. It could search his mind and know everything. But, he wanted to hear it.

Something being picked up from humanity: needing something said instead of inherently knowing.

Eddie looked contemplative as he slipped off the towel and into his boxer shorts and a pair of jeans. “It’s affection. Y’do it with someone you trust and like a lot. Thing is, how you do it depends on the person. Or being. Depends on what y’are to each other.”

 **“And what are we, Eddie?”** Venom inquired pointedly, circling the blond’s head as he made a beeline to his couch to flop upon it, tuning to the evening news. It remained there, suspended.

He looked thoughtful, not truly focusing on the program itself. “…I dunno. Feel like we’re too close to be lovers, y’know? It’s just…more. But, not just symbiote and host. That’s…too impersonal.”

Venom curled around Eddie’s neck, thinking. Trying to. **“It’s warm, what we have. Like sunlight,”** it ventured, looking to the blond for some kind of confirmation. Burrowing against his pulse, feeling it. **“It vibrates, like excited atoms. It’s…secure. It wants and craves.”** When Eddie nuzzled into him again, tendrils began looping around the man’s limbs, coiling and curling. **“Anchoring. Content.”**

Eddie chuffed fondly and grazed his lips on Venom’s brow, the symbiote purring. “Yeah, yeah. Somethin’ like that, Ven,” he laughed warmly, Venom’s eyes slowly shutting blissfully. “Let’s watch this. I missed it from before.”


End file.
